I. Field of the Invention
The present invention is relates to the structure of “a tutorial and wits-increment toy car”, more particularly to a kind of toy car that the students can exercise some basic electronic and mechanical control theory once playing the toy car, and cumulate some knowledge despite of entertaining at the same time.
II. Description of the Prior Art
The major purpose of practical experiment is to invite the children in interesting the natural environment by showing them various kind of natural phenomenon, studying the natural issues, and going down to bedrock; and thereby gradually nurse the deductive science spirits; In general, to inspire students thinking of and resolving problems is better than to pour knowledge by lecture in the class. If the instructor in class spends most of time in lecture, the students will have less time to exercise practical experiments and could hardly get the whole concept of the lesson being taught. The conventional experiment material sometimes leads to a default result, if exercise in accordance with the predefined procedures step by step.
Education is not only to teach student how to solve problems, but also to teach student how to find out potential issues by self-training. Tedious and boring electronic circuit course in the current electronic department of professional senior high school and college can not invite student's interesting.
Furthermore, decades ago students have to buy electronic experiment materials such as transistors, capacitors, resistors, IC board, wire solder, etc. depends what kind of experiments handed out, and welding these components on the board according to the circuit layout offered by the teacher. Nowadays many stores also sell various kind of finished works to meet students' course requirements, the students then buy the finished works instead of assembling by person according to the instructor's circuit layout, and therefore get less opportunity to understand the relationship between those electronic components, and save self experiment time for personal purpose.